Hell's Tower II (Game)
Premise With Onni Block defeated, Mouse continues his path of attempting to escape Hell's Tower, but this time he is tasked by a pack of minions named Sentries who use him in a plot to destroy the tower from within. Synopsis The journey begins with Mouse locked in a prison cell as a trio of Sentries discuss off-screen what should be done to the man who killed Onni Block and NO! Block. They're initially harsh on Mouse but realize that they can use him to destroy Hell's Tower for them when they decide that it sucks. The Sentries approach Mouse and task him with destroying the pillars, generators, and Sentries and guide him along his way. The Sentries introduce Mouse to the concepts of the tower, such as how walls will move around randomly, gun shots break wooden panels, and if Mouse was to touch a wooden wall, he'd get a mega splinter and die. Additionally, Mouse should always press shiny, red buttons to destroy sundry things, including tower pillars. A red Sentry is seen and described as ugly, red enemy to be avoided. Mouse then embarks on a number of floors passing obstacles and pressing contextual buttons to further his progress, destroying pillars all the while, which causes Hell's Tower to shrink in height and damage the structure. The Sentries help Mouse pass booby traps they set up, involving fake buttons and end orbs in order, to capture intruders. After the pillars are removed and the lower layer of Hell's Tower leveled, the Sentries charge Mouse with finding the Generators and pressing their self-destruct buttons to further demolish the tower with large, fiery explosions which form deep cracks on the walls. A massive fulmination occurs with the eradication of the last Generator leaving Hell's Tower in very poor shape. The Sentries inform Mouse that the last step in order to escape would be to destroy Boiler, who is a beast made of red iron and weaponry. Boiler assaults Mouse with an array of heated, red iron blocks, saw blades, and various pieces of forged metal, until Boiler runs out of steam and is defeated. A lone, green Sentry appears before Mouse, who is trapped behind another cell, and congratulates him for taking out Boiler before revealing that he won't let Mouse leave here alive as he plans on becoming the new leader of New Massae with Onni Block and Boiler out of the way, and Hell's Tower on the imminent path of destruction. Shortly after the green Sentry leaves you to die, a red Sentry appears on the scene and unlocks Mouse from the cell and promptly leaves. Mouse and the red Sentry catch up to the green Sentry as he's enjoying a maniacle laugh which is cut short in surprise when he sees the red Sentry and asks who he is. The red Sentry replies "Your enemy!" and takes out a gun to use on him. A second green Sentry rushes in to stand next to the other green Sentry to confuse the red Sentry who may now not know who to shoot. The red Sentry doesn't care and replaces his gun with a rocket launcher and fires away, somehow misses, and blows up Hell's Tower further. The rocket launcher is then traded for a sub-machine gun and the green Sentry decides to leave. Mouse finds the green Sentry in a white room with a trash bin and picks him up with a mouse click and drops him inside. Main Characters Mouse Our protagonist and the man who previously took part in killing Onni Block and ending his leadership of Hell's Tower. He seems to be a manifestation of a computer mouse and possesses some powers that tie into this design. Sentry The small, horned workers of Hell's Tower. A group of three green ones plan the downfall of the tower (which they loathe) and put Mouse on the task instead of letting him rot in a jail cell. Red Sentry Generally considered the "bad" Sentries which serve as the main enemies within the tower. In the climax, when the green Sentries turn on Mouse and leave him to die as Hell's Tower is collapsing, a red Sentry decides to free him and attempt to eliminate the green Sentries that betrayed him. Boiler A "beast" as the green Sentry descibes it as; Boiler is a large being of red metal which serves as the final piece holding the authority and structure of Hell's Tower together. Mouse is told to destroy it. Boiler serves as the game's only boss. Bosses Trivia * For some reason, the Sentries became a major plot point throughout Onni's powerpoint games despite having no clear reasoning for relevance. * Most Red Sentries have a miscolored green hand from an incomplete recoloring of the original model. * The ending is so horrible, Onni is not sure if it should even be considered canon, and may not be! See next point: * Prior to the ending scenes, un-used text can be found, accompanying an un-used "The end!" and "Created by: OnniHopeDream" off-screen. The text reads "The Sentries betrayed him. Killed him. You and the sentries made it out of Hell's Tower alive. No one would rule, Now no one is there to cause chaos anymore. The Darklords are dead." It's unclear if this darker ending ever existed or why it was scrapped for a rather nonsensical ending. * This is one of the very few times Mouse is ever referenced as a literal computer mouse point. * Hell's Tower II, similarly to Hell's Tower, was created in one day. * The explosion cut scenes of Hell's Tower were often parodied and made fun of due to their length, redundancy, and over-the-top nature.